


Midnight Never Ends Fanfic

by SunriseUtopian



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseUtopian/pseuds/SunriseUtopian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Fanfic for the fanart Midnight Never Ends by hellsingfanchick and others depending on the review I get/ people who will let me write fanfics to go with their fanart. I have a link for her in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://hellsingfanchick.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-Never-Ends-499015425  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little ficlet. And let me know in the comments what other Character/relationships you want me write about and I'll do my very best to make it.

Help Wanted

Worst. Fucking. Idea. Ever. Work as a security guard for homicidal androids who stuff people into empty Frazbear suits. 

What could possibly go wrong? 

Short answer. 

Every-fucking-thing.

Mike huffed as he quickly checked through the security camera’s, paranoia growing and growing as he looked for Bonnie and Chika. One by one marking off which pieces of metal, with fake skin, were not outside of his hall way. 

Wait… Where’s Foxy?

Quickly moving to the left side of the room and slamming down on the door button. He turned to find Foxy nearing the door on the right. Running across that short distance Mike felt like he was running on a treadmill. 

Mike didn’t make it. 

Stopping right in front of the broken android-fox-human-thing, as he gazed at the terrified security guard with a sly smirk gracing over his rugged features of ill-repair. Mike watched in gut wrenching horror as Foxy’s hook pressed the button that closed the door to his escape. 

Mind racing as the lean frame of his daily tormentor stalked towards him. Slowly eyeing him with those gold eyes that just seemed to blaze with an emotion that didn’t quite fit the scenario of being stuffed into a suit. 

Breaths coming out in fast pants as Mike hit the open button on the left side of the office and bolted down the path flashlight in hand as he ran. Not looking where he was going he tripped into the Pirate Cove attraction hands flailing, reaching to find purchase of anything. 

Until he felt something, or rather someone, behind him. Mike felt that cold dread as Foxy looked down at him. Red hair pulled back into a ponytail as the only visible gold eye followed his movement a self satisfied smirk making its way onto his mug. 

Mike, who was scrambling to get his wits in order to retrace his steps back to the security room, never got his chance before Foxy’s hook managed to snag on his white button up shirt and rip off all of the buttons leaving Mike’s chest completely bare. 

Struck speechless as Foxy took this opportunity to straddle the shocked guard. Mike was about to start to thrash under the android before the cold metal of a hook was pressed against his sternum and slowly, with a faux gentleness ran down to graze over his right nipple as the contrast of the cool metal met hot skin, left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

Mike couldn’t stop the soft whimper from escaping his chapped lips as his blue eyes wide with fear and confusion locked with Foxy’s lone eye. Feeling confused when the android smirked victoriously at the unfortunate night watch. 

That’s when Mike froze, blush igniting his face as he looked away as the hooked appendage lightly ran over the bulge that was straining against his black slacks. When he felt the hook move under his belt he held his breath. Head jerking as Foxy lowered his head towards Mike’s ear as his clawed hands dragged up his neck. 

“Come now Laddie, Don’t ye want to be my first mate?” 

Nope. Definitely not.

Eyes breaking contact to look at the curtain that hid them from the other prying eyes of the androids. Foxy narrowed his eye, before a devious smirk pulled at his lips. Digging the claw of his thumb into Mikes’ cheek as he made soft, almost romantically gentle love bites from Mike’s adams apple towards his chin. Contrasting gorgeously with the small trail of blood that streamed in tiny trickles down his prisoners cheek and down the curve of his jaw. 

Mike grit his teeth together, to hold back the embarrassing sounds he would most likely make, as his skin gave way to the sharp nails. The juxtaposed of rough scratches to the soft love bites and licks slowly adding to the building arousal that was growing underneath the deadly metal hook. Squirming to alleviate some of the pressure growing beneath his belt line, Mike rocked into Foxy’s own arousal. 

‘Don’t ye want to be my first mate?’

Fuck. He did, he really wanted it.

Throwing caution to the wind Mike brought his arms up to circle around Foxy’s neck. Pulling Foxy down so that their lips met in a heated battle. Sharp teeth tugging on Mike’s bottom lip, with reckless abandonment Mike parted his lips as a tongue invaded his mouth. Swallowing his moan Foxy gently pushed his new first mate to the ground as he got in between Mike’s legs. 

Tongues tied in an intricate dance in which Foxy took the lead in, as his hand made its way from the back of Mike’s head to the front of his chest. Claws lightly scratching against the fragile skin of his counterpart, stopping when he reached Mikes right nipple. Taking the nub between his thumb and forefinger Foxy gently rolled it making Mike let out the prettiest sounds. Pulling back away from the kiss to let the human breathe Foxy watched as a red blush spread from Mike’s cheeks down to the top of his chest. With a quick twist of his wrist Foxy cut through the belt blocking his access to his treasure. 

Moaning softly trying to keep his voice down to prevent the other androids from finding him. Hands gripping onto the loose sleeves of his capture. Canting his hips against Foxy’s desperately trying to get more of that friction that the was now feeling deprived of. Before wrapping his legs around the androids lean hips to get a better angle. 

Oh God was he close. Burrowing his head into Foxy’s neck and biting down hard into the fake silicone flesh. Causing another moan to rip from the pirates throat as the layers separating them seemed to be too much. 

Just as Mike was about to shed off the layers that were hindering him from getting laid, The sound of Children echoed out through the loudspeakers of the restaurant. Eyes snapping open looking up at his impromptu lover in shock as he checked his wristwatch. 

6:00 A.m.

Mike couldn’t stop the groan that escaped from him as he peered up at Foxy. A shy smile making its way onto his face before leaning up to catch Foxy’s lips with his own as he picked himself up. Looking at his ruined belt sitting innocently in Foxy’s hook shaking his head with contained mirth as he zipped up his security jacket, to hide some of his damaged uniform. Before he left the cove, Mike turned to examine Foxy. 

“Yes, I do want to be your first mate. Captain Foxy.”


	2. Toy Bonnie/Jeremy/The Puppet(Marionette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I had beaten my head against the wall typing and re-typing this so yea this is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This done and now my head hurts. Inspiration was drawn by BlasticHeart and her lovely drawings on deviantart. So yea at this point I'm just throwing it against the wall to see if it actually sticks. anyways tell me what you all think I love to hear from ya'll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night after night, the terrified security guard had to deal with the constant stalking of deadly androids. The fear kept him moving. It kept him alive. 

Jeremy had barely been at Freddy’s Frazbears Family Restaurant for three days and was immediately on edge. Kid friendly obviously didn’t equate with adult safety. With the very sentient androids moving around and making his life a living hell, draining his power supply. 

Speaking of power…. Flashlight flickering as the the battery ran dry. 

Fuck. 

Frantically pulling his mask over his face as Bonnie made his way into the office by the damn air shaft. Eyes locking onto the chalked face of the new rabbit android as he cocked his head to the side as a slow smile played at his lips. A gloved hand reaching up to the security guard as his heart rate increased and his breathing escalated into hyperventilating as the android continuously ran his hand along the sleeves of the jacket.

Eyes fluttering shut as Jeremy was lulled into a sense of calm. Breathing relaxing back into the soft inhale and exhales. He barely felt the mask being slipped from his face. 

“You won't be needing this drab mask tonight dear~”

The hand that wasn’t caressing his upper arm had tilted Jeremy’s head up to look his nightly terror, and current jailor. 

Eyes snapping open when the music box stopped playing. Glancing around the office only to find no trace of Bonnie as the eerie silence seemed to emanate from within the very walls of the establishment. 

Swallowing his rising panic Jeremy froze as a figure stalked through the dark hallway that lead to his room. 

No wonder Toy Bonnie left. 

‘The bastard left him to that….’ 

What the hell was it? It kind of looked like a puppet…. Maybe a marionette?

 

Fuck.

As soon as his eyes clashed with the empty darkness of the android? He still didn’t know what that damn thing was. Hands trembling as they shuffled around the desk looking his mask. 

The Marionette grew closer as Jeremy’s search turned desperately frantic. Eyes still locked with the seeping black holes of the other occupant as he seemed to derive some sort of sick sadistic pleasure from killing the night watch. 

…...

Of course it did. Much like how that fucking rabbit-thing was probably laughing hysterically at the fact that he stole his only form of protection in this nightmare from the deepest depths of hell. 

Jeremy only looked away for a brief second and by the time he tried to make eye contact with the Marionette, it was already in front of his desk. 

Jerking away from the creepy clown wannabe, Jeremy hunched over himself as The Marionette made its way around the desk. 

Fight or Flight.

Flight definitely and without a single shred of doubt flight. 

Body moving on instinct and vaulting over the desk and sprinting out towards the main hall of the restaurant from hell. Skidding to a stop as he came face to face with Toy Bonnie. The rabbit-android Satan aspired to be like, was leisurely leaning against the wall of the hallway idly twirling a kitchen knife.

“You’re not leaving us so soon are you Nightwatch? The night hasn’t even began to get … fun yet. You’re going to stay. Right. Here. With us.” The sly smirk on the rabbit androids face caused warning bell after warning bell to blare in Jeremy's mind. Turning on the balls of his feet he noticed the looming figure of The Marionette. The ever present grin, a small shudder ran up and down his spine as the footsteps of sneakers on the ground behind him made him want to act. But he was frozen in place as the Marionette’s vibe seemed to change, gone was the intrigue and now was something that was becoming darker, almost needier. 

Shaken back to reality as the feeling of the Bonnie’s metallic arms wrapping around him as the Marionette approached, holding him still as the other came closer. Back pressed against the impossibly strong chest of the rabbit android. Feeling the sting of sharp teeth nipping their way up his neck to his ear as a tongue soothed the broken skin on his ear. 

“I can help you pretty boy. All you need to do is help out my friend here.”

The knife that the nightwatch somehow forgot about(Really he was kicking himself in the head for not remembering it) gently pressed against his sternum and was dragged against the plastic buttons of his shirt. Severing the hold the feeble strings had on the cloth that covered Jeremy’s chest. Leaving his shirt ruined and now feeling very vulnerable as the hand not holding the knife lingered up his exposed chest. Gloved fingers ghosting over the hypersensitive skin before rolling one of Jeremy’s nipples between his fingers. Lulling the nightwatch back into a state of disillusioned comfort before his grip on the nub that he was gently rolling tightened and then he yanked hard. 

The violent shudder that rolled through his captive as a moan leaked free from his mouth, and the night watch's hips spastically jerking, as Bonnie ground himself against Jeremy. Bonnie’s mouth ghosting over his new toy’s ear as puffs of air escaped him, with his captive’s head thrown back against his shoulder and Jeremy wrapped his arms around the lean silicone covered neck and his fingers dug themselves into his captors blue hair. As the hand holding onto the knife drew random designs across Jeremy’s skin leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. The knife’s path began to descend past Jeremy’s naval and lower still, as it made its way over the bulge straining against the black slacks. 

Eyes snapping open as horror began to fill him as the sharp blade pressed softly against his straining erection. 

Oh god how is this even a turn on?!

Gulping in air, as it was robbed from him as his eyes locked with the empty sockets of the Marionette, not even four feet away from him and Bonnie. Making up his mind Jeremy shoved his elbow into the rabbit-android as he felt the iron clad grip waver, making up his mind Jeremy broke free and bolted down an adjacent hall way. 

The laugh that echoed through the hallway caused Jeremy's flesh to explode in goosebumps. The vacant hallway just seemed to keep expanding as the ungodly screech seemed to echo throughout the restaurant. 

Great. Another game of cat and fucking mouse. 

Jeremy ran to the only door available as he jerked it open with all of the fineness of a charging rhino. He noticed the box that was pushed up against the far wall. As he fumbled around to get to the box he heard the the pounding of metal on the closed door. Along with Toy Bonnie’s voice piercing through the metal door and into Jeremy’s heart. 

“Come on nightwatch. You should know by now that running just gives us more of a reason to have you… in every sense of the way.” 

The pounding continued and Jeremy scrambled for the box as he heard the door knob jiggle enough of a warning to hide. Mind not processing that this was exactly what the mechanical demons wanted. 

Those sick bastards.

Clamoring into the suspiciously conveniently placed box Jeremy closed the lid. Effectively sealing him in with his doom.

XXXXX

‘This new night watch was positively … Delightful.’ Mused Toy Bonnie as he watched the night watch bolt away from both of the androids. Casually licking the drying blood off of his knife as he thought about what other pretty noises that could be wrought from his toy’s throat. Eyes shifting towards the Marionette Bonnies lips tilted up, as the Marionette removed his mask to glare at the rabbit-android. 

With a careless shrug Bonnie smirked at the puppet as it began to pace around the abandoned corridor. 

“You know if we work together we can get him.” At the fierce glare he received Bonnie let out a laugh that seemed to reverberate against the metal doors of the prison disguised as a family restaurant, before continuing with his thought. “Just think about it. You saw how-” Bonnie paused searching for the right word to describe the elusive night watch. “Delectable he is. Under the right persuasion, of course. You can even have him first.”

The Marionette stopped glaring as his sharp teeth pulled into a smirk that matched the rabbits. With his nod of acquiesce towards the other android the marionette placed his mask back over his face and made his way towards the air vents that led to his domain, leaving the other android to roam the halls. Bonnie shook his head at his impromptu partners eagerness and made his way back to the office to look for lube. After all it wouldn’t do to break his toy now would it.

“Yes night watch the night has only just begun.”

XXX 

When Jeremy got into the box and closed the lid, he realised just how utterly stupid he was. 

God damn it.

Breaths coming out in short spastic puffs as he tried to stop himself from passing out he realized that it was way too quiet. The pounding on the door stopped the screeching from the Marionette stopped as well. 

Did they give up? Please God make them give up.

The sound of the door opening and the footsteps methodically walking towards his hiding space made Jeremy freeze. Curling his knees into his chest as he buried his face between them trying yet again to calm his breathing. 

Clenching his arms around himself to keep from trembling as images assaulted him. 

The cloth gloves running over his bare chest. The blade of the knife threatening yet inexplicably arousing drawing designs onto his flesh. The dark eyes watching his movements with even darker lust. Biting his lower lip to stifle the moan that wanted to break free from his throat. His arousal throbbing in unfulfilled need as his minds eye began to supply more and more images each progressively getting hotter and hotter. Toy Bonnies own erection grinding into the curve of his ass. The Marionette taking him hard in his box. Unable to stop himself as his hand moved to unbuckle his belt to open his pants to gain access to his straining erection. 

Letting out a shuddering breath as one of his hands enclosed around his cock, while the other covered his mouth in a vain attempt to keep his voice in check. Face flushing as a whimper escaped from his lips as the angle of his strokes did absolutely nothing to quell the burn in his groin. Barely keeping his frustrated moan in his throat Jeremy shuffled off his pants and boxers, before spreading his legs to get a better angle. 

Not once noticing how the lid of the box opened and how he seemed to have an audience of two staring at him. That was until he felt the space between his spread legs to be occupied as he was hoisted into the lap of the Marionette. Eyes that he didn’t even realised were closed shot open. Blue eyes locking onto the empty darkness of sockets as he unconsciously ground himself against the puppet. Not even able to hold in the moan as he felt the puppet grind back against his bare ass, Jeremy dropped his head back as he felt another body enter the box behind him. Feeling the gloved hands trail from the V of his waist to his nipples and begin to roll them. Just as Jeremy was about to let out a particularly loud moan, he felt his mouth be covered by another(silicone but still a mouth). 

Mouth covered in a sloppy kiss where his tongue battled for dominance with the Marionette’s he couldn’t stop himself from the loud gasp he drew, as sharp teeth bit into the suddenly exposed flesh of his shoulder. Left hand tangled in the dark locks of the Marionette bringing them closer together as his ass rubbed against the straining fabric of Bonnie. Relishing in the grunt that he pulled from the rabbit. 

Jeremy was dragged from the kiss with the Marionette as he was placed between two sets of legs. With both of his legs spread obscenely wide were his entrance was on display for the puppet. Head turning into the side of Bonnie’s neck to hide his embarrassment, before he felt a hand gently turn his head to face the marionette. 

Jeremy was mildly surprised to see lube dangling from Bonnies gloved fingers. His surprise must have been known as Bonnie whispered in his ear:

“You’re going to have to prep yourself night watch. Unless you want my friend here to go in dry.” Before a lick was given to his ear. 

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Jeremy gently grabbed the tube and unscrewed the lid. Letting out a shaky breath as nips continued on his neck and shoulder sometimes breaking the skin. Fingers slick with the thick substance, Jeremy moved his hand towards his entrance. Circling the puckered entrance before gently pressing his index finger inside the tight ring of muscle. Breathing as the uncomfortable feeling passed before gently moving his finger in and out. The hushed murmurs of encouragement from both of his lovers made him gain some confidence as he pressed another slick digit against his rim before pushing through the tightness of his hole. Moaning in discomfort, Jeremy let out hash breaths as his head fell onto Bonnies shoulder, exposing the vulnerable column to the Marionette. 

Pushing Jeremy’s legs so that they hung off of the Marionettes shoulders, the marionette moved to attack the fleshy column with sharp teeth. Leaving his mark on Jeremy. As the Marionette bent Jeremy in half causing his fingers to go even deeper into him. Causing his nails to scrape against his prostate. Letting out a loud moan Jeremy turned his head to face Bonnie. 

“P..Please… I-I need-” Jeremy was so not above begging this far into the game. Bonnie looked at his toy as his eyes were glazed over with desire before claiming that little mouth in a heated, sloppy kiss as the Marionette pulled Jeremy’s fingers out of himself, causing a whimper to escape from the confines of the night watch’s throat. Before the head of something much thicker pressed against his hole. Barely given a warning as the Marionette pressed in. In one swift thrust the Marionette and Jeremy were now one. 

Jeremy’s scream was muffled by toy Bonnie as his tongue delved into the night watch’s mouth. The whimper that also escaped Jeremy was smothered as Toy Bonnie’s hand gently rubbed his wilting erection trying to distract from the pain of being breached for the first time. The Marionette paused to get used to being squeezed so completely moaned against Jeremy’s neck. Gently nibbling on the flesh presented to him, the Marionette gently pulled his hips back before pushing back into the tight heat, rotating his hips to find the night watch’s prostate. 

The careful thrusting and gentle grinding, along with the intense nearly suffocating kiss caused Jeremy to break away from Bonnie to grip onto the Marionette. One hand delving into the ebony locks of hair, and the other grasping onto the back of the black vest. Yanking the Marionette’s head down into a fierce kiss as the Marionette finally found Jeremy’s prostate and began to hit the small nerve. First gently rubbing it with the head of his cock, then mercilessly pounding it until Jeremy’s voice was raw. 

Just as Jeremy was about to cum, the Marionette pulled out completely before turning Jeremy so that his back was to the Marionettes chest and he was facing Bonnie. Whose hand ran through the night watch’s hair and pulled his face down to the exposed erection of the other android. Mouth guided to the straining erection in front of him, Jeremy opened his mouth and began to gently lick the head of it. Before opening his mouth to wrap his mouth around as much as he could his hands bunching the material of Bonnies rolled up dress pants as he bobbed his head in time with the thrusts of the Marionette. The Marionettes hand gripping the base of Jeremy’s arousal so that the night watch couldn’t cum. 

Pulling back and gasping in air as the marionette continued to grind and thrust into his hole, and having Bonnie pressing down on his head the night watch took Bonnie’s length again trying to relax his throat to get more of the silicone cock in his mouth. His only warning of their approaching release was the sudden sporadic movement of both androids as well as the Marionette letting go of his arousal and letting Jeremy come as Bonnie pressed his head down to swallow all of his cock and the Marionette shoving in as far as he could before releasing into the night watch. 

Jeremy who was completely spent ended up passing out against Bonnie’s leg completely lax after session. Bonnie flicked his dark blue bangs to the side as he smirked at the prone form of Jeremy. Before tucking himself back into his pants and moving his hand out of the box and onto a table to gather napkins. 

The Marionette gently pulled Jeremy onto his lap to make room for Bonnie to clean up Jeremy. As soon as he was as clean as he was going to get with napkins, Bonnie replaced the night watch’s clothing(he just zipped up the jacket that he didn’t ruin with his knife)and pulled him into his arms. With a nod to the Marionette he raised himself out of the box with his package securely in his arms. 

Walking into the security room he deposited Jeremy into the empty chair. Before leaving he leaned down and whispered into his night watch’s ear:

“Next time night watch you’ll be screaming my name.”

Toy Bonnie still kept the mask though.


End file.
